Valentin Shatalov (Earth-616)
__TOC__ CRIMSON DYNAMO (VALENTIN SHATALOV) Real Name: Valentin Shatalov Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Colonel(demoted from general), KGB officer Legal Status: Citizen of Russia Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Formerly Remont 4 Base of Operations: Moscow,Russia Origin Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Iron Man #255 Origin: Valentin used his political clout to gain the Dynamo, but it was seemingly all for naught. History History: Valentin Shatalov had a dream of restoring the Soviet Union to the days of Stalin. He began to publicly associate himself with Russia's superpowered team, the People's Protectorate. He used his connections to have Dimitri Bukharin disgraced and then had the Crimson Dynamo armor reassigned to him. With the armor he planned to be considered the nation's true champion. He formed a group called Remont 4 that reflected his hardline ideals. Titanium Man, Firefox and Unicorn joined him, and they began to rival the Protectorate for power and status. On Shatalov's first mission, an accident briefly caused his and Tony Stark's mind to be switched while battling Devastator and Freak Quincy. He attempted to learn all of Stark's secrets, but eventually the two were switched back. Remont 4 was later abandoned when President Yeltzin came to power. Still the Dynamo, Shatalov was ordered to stop the Titanium Man. Shatalov joined in as Natasha Romanoff and Iron Man were still battling Bullski. Angered at Shatalov, Titanium Man caused him to crash and break his leg. Not wanting the people to see the American Iron Man defeat Bullski, he asked Stark to wear his Dynamo armor (which was intact) with Shatalov also operating the armor remotely. After a fierce battle and Bullski's refusal to surrender, Shatalov decided to use the 'fusioncaster'. It caused a chain reaction which killed Bullski. An enraged Stark asked if he preferred using others' hands to spill blood. Shatalov's superiors shortly doublecrossed him as he had did so many others, taking the Dynamo away and demoting him. A new version of the Dynamo has appeared, accidentally activated by student Gennady Gavrilov. Characteristics Height: 6'2" Weight: 210 lbs lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Able to lift 75 tons Known Powers: Shatalov used an upgraded version of the Crimson Dynamo. *superhuman strength *invulnerability *flight *electric and laser blasters *electrical shock when touching or grappling with an opponent *gatling guns *missles *a 'fusioncaster' chest beam Known Abilities: Shatalov is an accomplished military leader and politician. Miscellaneous Equipment: Shatalov used the newest Crimson Dynamo armor. He also retained versions of the older Dynamo armors. Previously he had an 'armor matrix' added to his belt that could form the armor around him when activated. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes Notes: No special notes. ---- Trivia Trivia: ---- Recommended Readings Recommended Readings: ---- Related Articles Related Articles: ---- External Links http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/shatalovalentin.htm ---- References References: * OHMU #X, MMM 19XX, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © ---- Return to Character Selection